Spoken Words
by ambrosesaysnope
Summary: "I'm sorry. I should have told you sooner." Adam apologized, following her. "You should have been the first person I told after I made the decision to retire." EdgexOC. oneshot.


Disclaimer: I only own Nikki.

A/N: I felt like writing this after Edge announced his retirement. Enjoy & review!

* * *

><p>"Why didn't you tell me?" Nikki cried. "You never told me your neck was acting up again."<p>

Adam dropped his things to the floor and walked towards her, wrapping his arms around her tiny waist. Leaning his head down, he pressed his cheek against her hair. Tonight was bittersweet and all he wanted was to feel her against him.

"I didn't want you to worry." He murmured against her hair. "This was just something that was unexpected. I wanted to tell you babe, but I could never find the words."

"How come you didn't tell me that you were losing feeling in your arms? Out of everything that had me worried the most."

He connected his eyes with hers, the tears shining in the corner of his eyes. Truthfully, he didn't tell her because he didn't want to admit it himself. Retiring was something he always dreaded and didn't want to accept when the news was broken to him.

"I didn't want you to worry about me, Nikki."

"Finding out while you were on TV was the best way to hear it." She pulled away from him. "For the record, I'm worried about you. Hearing that you have numbness in your arms scares the hell out of me."

"I'm sorry. I should have told you sooner." Adam apologized, following her. "You should have been the first person I told after I made the decision to retire."

Nikki sighed, turned around so that she was now facing him. Look at her, it was his night and she was acting like a selfish brat. Despite, his early retirement, she should have been happy for all that he has done and that he did everything he wanted. She should be happy that he left behind a legacy and was considered a future legend. Nikki _was_ happy.

"I should be sorry. You just retired and I should be holding you, not wondering why you didn't tell me." She replied, tearing up again. "I just don't want you to go. Call me selfish, but I want you around forever."

"I wish I could stay forever too, babe."

"I guess everyone has their time to walk away."

"I'll always be around. Whenever you need me, just call me, I'll be there." He smiled. "Don't be upset, Nikki."

"This is why you flew me in." She pieced together. "You wanted me to be here for what is your last Raw with the company."

"Those were my intentions." He admitted, standing in place. "I really did want to tell you before I told anybody else. After I picked you up from the airport we just started having a great time together that I didn't want to ruin the fun we were having."

"This means we won't see each other as much." She felt a stab in her heart. "Its going to be weird without you. The best thing about being on the road was driving with you. Now, we can't have that anymore."

"You faired better while I was on Raw."

"When you were on Raw, you were still in the company. I saw you during pay-per-views." The Smackdown diva shrugged. "All I'm saying is that its going to be weird without you."

Adam stepped over to her, roughly grabbing her by her shoulders. He was sick of hearing her complain about him not being there anymore. The thought killed him too. Every time it entered his mind he felt his heart break. There were so many people he felt like he was letting down, including himself. And the one person he thought would understand would be Nikki. Now, he was beginning to think otherwise.

"Its killing me that I have to go. This has been my life for the last thirteen years. I live, breathe, eat, and sleep wrestling. Its the only thing I've known. This _is_ my life. Don't you dare sit there and act like this is only affecting you. Because newsflash, I'm hurt too."

Nikki gasped at the look on his face. His eyes were wide and his hair looked wild. Gulping, she nodded her head, deciding to keep quiet. He was right, she hadn't fully taken into consideration how he was feeling. Skipping her eyes away from him, she decided to let him keep going.

"I'm letting so many people down. There were so many people depending on me to keep going." He continued. "My heart isn't ready to leave the WWE. It isn't ready to leave everyone behind. This place has been my family. No matter how crazy we drove each other, I still love everyone! I know I have something else left to give."

He let go of Nikki and started to wildly pace the room. His heart was pounding and on the verge of jumping out of his chest. There was a lot more he wanted to say, but just couldn't. Words were starting to escape his attention and all he wanted to do was sit back and relax. Allowing the tears to fall from his eyes, he fell to the ground.

Nikki's vision was now blurred with tears of her own. Slowly, she walked to him and joined him on the ground. Her arms automatically wrapped around his shoulders. Nothing was spoken as she held him. He needed to calm himself down and she would help him. Getting use to retirement would take him a while, she figured it would. From what she gathered, she _knew_ it would take a while.

"I just don't want to go yet." He cried into her shirt. "I know I said it was time to, but I don't how much I believe that."

She blinked back her tears, knowing that she was going to say everything on her mind. Everything but one thing. She couldn't go ahead and turn this all around, not when he was hurting so much.

"I know you don't want to go. I don't want you to go and neither does Jay. But, the reality of it is that you have to go. You've accomplished everything you possibly could have and more. Your career isn't over, its never over. Adam, you've left behind a legacy for many generations to come. There are people out there who respect and love you. You are someone's hero and you've left your mark. I guarantee you right now that someone is saying that you're their inspiration. Yes, you may not be invading everyone's living room every week, but that doesn't mean anything. Your legacy will grow everyday and that is something that is never going to be taken away from you."

His eyes met with hers and he saw that she meant every word. She was hurting, but she still said what she felt. It made him feel better. There was always going to be something there for him and he shouldn't worry. However, his retirement was the only thing that was bothering him. What was bothering him was that he could never get his feelings for her out.

"You're just saying that."

"I mean it." Nikki gave him a small smile. "There's never going to be another one like you. You're one of a kind, babe."

Her feelings were being torn in every direction. She wanted to tell him, but was afraid to. For one, his mind was on a whole different level. If she did tell him that she was in love with him, would he reciprocate those feelings? If he didn't, she would feel like a total douche.

Sighing, Adam got up and walked to the other side of the room. Out of habit, he ran his hands through his hair. So much was going on. His career was over out of the blue and he felt like he was losing Nikki. Everything was slowly slipping through his fingers.

"It'll be okay." She reassured him, standing behind him, lightly scraping her nails against his back. "You won't be forgotten."

Closing his eyes, he decided to bite the bullet. Turning around, he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closely to him. He leaned his head down, pressing his forehead against hers.

"Its not only about me leaving. Retiring from here is hard, but I'll get use to it after a bit. At least I hope I do." Adam whispered. "There's something else."

"Adam, where are you going with this?"

"I don't want to lose everything in one day." He continued to whisper. "No beating around the bush, Nikki. What I'm going to tell you is important and I want you to know this. When I'm done talking, the ball is in your court. You can decide what to do."

Her eyebrow rose in curiosity. He wasn't making any sense anymore.

"Adam?"

"Here it goes." He paused for a moment. "I love you. I'm in love with you. There wasn't a shot in hell I was going to leave you with letting this be known."

Before, she could reply, he pulled away from her. Sighing, she followed after him, gently grabbing his hand. When he turned around, she stood on her tip toes and pressed her lips to his.

"Nikki?"

"Thank you for _everything_." She smiled, looking up at him.

"That's it?"

Still smiling, she shook her head no. "I love you too."

Wrapping his arms around her, he crashed his lips to hers. She was godsend, he thought. He helped her realize that his life with WWE would always be there and that she would too. Words that were hard to speak had been spoken.

* * *

><p>AN: What did you think?


End file.
